In the Name of Love
by DiamondRoseAngel
Summary: The final curtain has fallen on Spectacular, Spectacular. What happens now that Satine and Christian are finally together again? Will Satine's consumption make her leave him, or does love really overcome all obstacles? *Chapters 3 & 4 now posted* 3-1-02!
1. Dizzying Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Baz Luhrmann's characters; I'm just borrowing them for my fic. I created the doctor; he's not the same one that is seen in the movie.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 (Dizzying Darkness)  
  
1 Come back to me and forgive everything…  
  
When those words rang out, Satine knew everything would be all right again. Everything would be fixed and Christian would come back to her. As the dancers and leads took their bows, the applause rang out over the hall. Smiles were everywhere; they had done it! Spectacular, Spectacular was a success and the Duke was leaving the Moulin Rouge for good. The final curtain fell and tons of confetti fell from the rafters. Red and white specks littered the ground as the two lover's held hands with abundant smiles. But no one was prepared for the dark cloud that would hover over the pair long after the crowds left the Moulin Rouge…  
  
1.1 Satine's POV  
  
  
  
The final curtain fell. The Duke was gone; Christian was back in her arms once more.  
  
'How wonderful life is when you're in love,' she thought to herself.  
  
As she looked around at the various dancers, she gave Nini a small smile. To her surprise, she returned it back for once. Out of nowhere, Satine felt that all but too familiar tightening of her chest, but this time, it was ten times worse as her lungs struggled for air. She started wheezing and coughing, trying to breathe, but also trying to not make a scene. She felt herself get dizzy and before she knew it, she started her silent descend to the ground.  
  
"Satine!" Christian yelled, as he caught her a split second before she hit the ground. He cradled her in his arms as she struggled to speak.  
  
"Somebody get some help!" he hollered at the top of his lungs. "Satine…" he trailed off.  
  
"Christian…I'm dying," Satine whispered as silent tears rolled down her face.  
  
"You'll be all right," he replied as he lightly stroked her face.  
  
"So…cold," Satine started. She barely got the last word out without gasping for air. "Go on Christian, you…have so…much to give. Tell our story, Christian," she sobbed.  
  
"No, No…don't go Satine…please don't go," he cried.  
  
"Yes…Yes, promise me," she soothed.  
  
"No," Christian replied.  
  
"Yes, that way I'll always be with you," she whispered. Satine gently closed her eyes and fell into a state of unconsciousness.  
  
Chocolat hurried quickly down the stage with Dr. Bordeaux, the local doctor that lived in a flat two blocks away from the nightclub.  
  
"Now there lad, don't fret now, she's not gone yet. There is still hope. Move over and let me see what can be done for her." Dr. Bordeaux said.  
  
"Can…can you save her?" Christian trembled, his eyes red and bloodshot.  
  
"Time will tell, sir. Now please let me examine her and then I will answer as many questions as you want." He replied in an annoyed tone.  
  
After what seemed like ages, Dr. Bordeaux moved aside and started towards a distraught Christian.  
  
"Lad, Mademoiselle Satine has a disease called consumption. The disease slowly eats away her lung tissue, making it harder for her to get the required amounts of air to breathe. She can be expected to make a full recovery, if u follow my specific instructions," He stated.  
  
"Yes, I'd do anything for her," Christian said hurriedly.  
  
"Now, I'll be prescribing certain medications for her to take to fight off the disease. I will also give her syrup to help with her cough. These medications need to be given to her on a daily basis. She will need to be taken somewhere where there is fresh air and a less crowded environment. Perhaps a cottage somewhere in the countryside would be suitable. I'll try to make routine visits once every week to check on her condition. Notify me when you find suitable living conditions, or leave a message with Harold at the Moulin Rouge. Here are her medications, take them and give them to her the minute she awakens. I'll be seeing you again in a week," He said.  
  
Christian shook hands with the doctor and attempted to pay him, but Dr. Bordeaux put up a hand to stop him.  
  
"Now that's not necessary lad, just promise me you'll take good care of her and that's all I need to hear," he nodded. With that, Dr. Bordeaux tipped his hat and was escorted by Chocolat out of the double doors.  
  
Christian knelt beside Satine and gently lifted her unconscious body off of the floor and headed towards his garret across the street, until he could find a better home for her.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: This is my first Moulin Rouge fanfic. I have a couple of ideas in my head, but suggestions are welcome! Don't forget to review!  
  
Xoxo-  
  
Courtney 


	2. Nothing Will Keep Us Apart (Je t'aime)

(A/N: Sorry the first chapter was so short. I promise I'll try to write longer chapters. I'm trying to build things up in the first couple of chapters, but eventually I'll add some drama to the mix of things. This may seem like a boring chapter, but it's necessary for later events. Don't forget to review and tell me how I'm doing and if u have any suggestions for me! On with the show!)  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Nothing Will Keep Us Apart  
  
  
  
Christian quietly opened the door to his garret across the street from the Moulin Rouge. Toulouse hurried behind him, as fast as his little legs would go. Christian rushed over to his bedstead and placed carefully placed Satine on it. He then bustled around his garret, looking for various things to use and preferably a spoon to feed Satine her medicine when she awakened.  
  
"Chwistian, Chwistian, is there anything I can do to help?" Toulouse yelled.  
  
"Yes… Toulouse open the window over there. The doctor said to make sure Satine is exposed to fresh air, even though the air here in Montmartre isn't the best for her," Christian replied.  
  
"Anything else Chwistian?" Toulouse asked.  
  
Christian pondered for a while. 'Where can I take Satine temporarily until she recovers?' he thought to himself. Then he remembered the perfect place. When he was a boy, his family used to vacation in Limoges, a town roughly 380 kilometers away from Paris. It was far enough away that no one would be able to find them, as Christian would see to that soon enough.  
  
"Aha! Toulouse, I need you to run to the nearest train station and find out when the next train to Limoges departs. Here, take this money. Hopefully that will be enough to cover the cost." He answered.  
  
"Very well Christian. Is that all?" Toulouse wondered.  
  
Christian was now writing something very feverently on a piece of paper. It read-  
  
Dear Monsieur Bordeaux,  
  
I'm writing this now with preparations to leave Montmartre in mind. My loyal friend Toulouse is currently out purchasing tickets for the next train to Limoges, a town south of here. I'm asking you to tell no one of our whereabouts. Can you recommend a doctor for Mademoiselle Satine in Limoges? Limoges is about 380 kilometers away from here, and I'm not quite sure if you're up for the journey. Write back your response as soon as possible and give it to Toulouse. Thank you for all of your help.  
  
Au Revoir,  
  
Christian Avignon  
  
"Toulouse, on your way to the station, take this to Doctor Bordeaux and get a response from him. Tell him that I will contact him from Limoges as soon as I have found a place to stay for Satine and I." Christian answered.  
  
"Yes Chwistian," Toulouse replied. He placed a hat on his head and promptlu ran out the door onto the Parisian streets below.  
  
  
  
Night was falling in Montmartre. Christian was pacing his garret, anxiously waiting for Satine to awaken and for Toulouse's answer. Marie had stopped by earlier and brought some soup and cheese for Satine, She had also made sure to bring a bowl filled with water and several dry rags to place on her forehead.  
  
The clock struck seven and Christian looked over to see Satine stirring in his bed.  
  
"Satine?" Christian questioned as he slowly made his way over to her side.  
  
"Christian…I…what happened?" she asked. She tried to sit up, but found it difficult. She was slightly dizzy and started to cough once again.  
  
Christian told her exactly what happened while she was uncounsious, leaving no important detail out.  
  
"Am I…Am I…dying?" she questioned as a silent tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"No darling, the doctor says you can be expected to make a full recovery, as long as you take your medication," he answered. He began measuring out the syrup for her cough and spoon fed it to her, much to her disgust.  
  
"Yuck, this is awful! It tastes like that horrid cod liver oil my mother used to give me when I was a child!" Satine complained.  
  
Christian rolled over in fits of laughter. "You have to take it, don't be a baby about it," Christian laughed.  
  
"I know, I know," Satine replied, not at all happy with the syrup incident.  
  
Toulouse ran down the hall and into Christian's garret so fast that the door nearly flew off of its hinges.  
  
"Chwistian, Chwistian, I have your answer!" Toulouse hollered. "Here, read it," Toulouse trusted the piece of paper at Christian, anxious for him to read it.  
  
Monsieur Avignon,  
  
It is good that you will be leaving Montmartre so quickly. I have sent a telegram to my good colleague Dr. Chamonix in Limoges. He is expecting you within the next week or so. Here is his address:  
  
Dr. Charles Chamonix  
  
545, rue de Versailles  
  
50987 Limoges  
  
Take good care of Mademoiselle Satine. I'm sure Dr. Chamonix will be giving me updates on her health. The best of luck to you both. Don't worry; your secret is safe with me.  
  
Au Revoir,  
  
Dr. Philippe Bordeaux  
  
"Thank you Toulouse. Have you found out when the next train leaves for Limoges?" Christian questioned.  
  
"Yes, Yes Chwistian. The next train leaves the station midnight on Thursday. I have your tickets here," Toulouse handed over the tickets to Christian.  
  
"That's wonderful news. Satine, we're leaving the Moulin Rouge for good!" Christian yelled out.  
  
"Wonderful, darling, but I have to pack my things together. Be a dear and send for Marie. She'll give you all my items," Satine whispered as she fell into a restless sleep.  
  
The two lovers were finally leaving Montmartre for a better life, but no one was prepared for the events that were to take place in the coming months. 


	3. Visitor from the Past

Chapter 3: Visitor from the Past  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. Thanx to all of u that reviewed, I'm glad u like my story so far. I'll try to update as much as I can although I'm trying to finish reading chapters 20-39 in Great Expectations (::pulls hair out::) for English due next week…along with a nice set of study guide questions. I'm also working on a Pearl Harbor fanfic, so I'm kinda alternating between the two. Don't forget to review on ur way out! XoXo: Courtney  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Wednesday evening came sooner than either Christian or Satine could have imagined. Christian was busy bustling around the apartment, throwing random items into the trunks they were to take on the voyage. Christian only had one suitcase; Satine on the other hand…well…she had six trunks, plus two smaller suitcases that held her accessories and diamonds.  
  
"Darling, how on earth are we going to manage to carry your six trunks plus three smaller suitcases to the train station without making AT LEAST three or four trips back and forth?" Christian questioned.  
  
Satine, who was sitting up and quietly reading a book, raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, perhaps Chocolat will help carry them. I can take the suitcases, if you like," she whispered slowly. Christian stopped packing and stared at her.  
  
"No way am I going to let you carry three suitcases to the train station, it's out of the question," he said rather sternly.  
  
"Christian, you treat me like an invalid. I can walk, talk, and carry things like any normal person can," she whined to him.  
  
"Satine, you know what the doctor said. You have to limit strenuous activity and not talk as much until he sees improvement!" he fired back at her.  
  
"Oh, all right then, I suppose," she sighed. 'I hate not being able to do anything. Damn this dreadful illness,' she thought to herself as she continued reading her novel.  
  
*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*  
  
The ten o'clock hour rang out over the clock in Christian's garret. He had finally finished packing and Satine and Christian just had finished their supper. AS they sat there talking about their trip to Limoges, Toulouse burst into the door, panting for breath. Christian and Satine looked up from their supper.  
  
"Toulouse, what's the matter?" Christian questioned slowly. He rose out of his chair as Satine looked on at them both.  
  
"You and Satine better lweave now, Chwistian!" Toulouse said softly. Christian looked at him, shocked.  
  
"Wh…Why Toulouse?" Christian inquired back at him. Toulouse looked at Christian with a look of fear on his face and said,  
  
"Chwistian…the…the Duke…has returned…and he's looking for Satine!" Toulouse answered quickly. 


	4. Escape from the Windmill

Chapter 4: Escape from the Windmill  
  
(A/N: Wow, I finally updated. Sorry for the shortness of the last chapter…I wanted to leave it at a cliffhanger. This chapter is gonna be longer, I promise. Thanx for all the reviews, I feel all special! ( More updating to come soon this weekend, now that I finally finished Chapters 1-19 in Great Expectations for English…that book is so…ugh. Anyway, don't forget to review! XoXo: Courtney)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*  
  
"WHAT!?" Christian yelled. He looked at Toulouse, then to the door, then to Satine, then back to Toulouse. He repeated this until Satine finally shook him out of his trance.  
  
"Why…why is he back Toulouse? I thought he left Montmartre after Spectacular, Spectacular?" Satine asked slowly.  
  
"He came back because he wants to make you his bride, Satine. He's in with Harold right now…he's doing the best he can to stall him. He insists upon coming into your elephant as soon as possible, from what I overheard," Toulouse said. "You both must leave here right away…it is…eleven o'clock. Hurry!" Toulouse hollered.  
  
Christian jumped and ran about the garret. He grabbed Satine's overcoat, shawl, and hat from the closet and made his way over to the table. He gently helped her stand up and then helped her put them on. He then grabbed his coat off the coat rack and put that on. He grabbed a spare suitcase, threw some of his and Satine's clothes out of the trunks and into it and belted it shut. He ran to his bedside drawer, grabbed the tickets and put them in his coat pocket. He then grabbed Satine's medications and put them in her purse. He set the suitcases by the window and prepared to climb out of it.  
  
"Toulouse, thank you so much for helping me and Satine these past few days. When we reach Limoges, we will have to keep in touch," Christian said. He hugged Toulouse and climbed out of the window onto the terrace.  
  
"Not to worry, Chwistian, I will find a way to send these trunks to Limoges," Toulouse said.  
  
"Thank you Toulouse for being such a dear friend to me. I will most certainly miss you," Satine said as she kissed his cheek. Christian then gently grabbed her arm and helped lift her out of the window.  
  
"Goodbye, my friends! Goodbye!" Toulouse yelled after them.  
  
Christian and Satine were making their way down the terrace. They soon reached the bottom. Christian jumped down and Satine heaved the suitcases to him. Then he lifted her down, grabbed her hand, and they were off to the Montmartre train station.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*  
  
"Zidler…WHERE IS MADEMOISELLE SATINE?!" the Duke roared. (A/N: Does he even have a name besides the Duke?) Zidler sat still, looking increasingly uncomfortable with each passing moment.  
  
"She is…erm…she is…uh.., finishing with another customer?" Zidler replied.  
  
"WHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTT!?" the Duke screamed at the top of his lungs. With that, he bolted out of the office, up the stairs and to Satine's room. He kicked the door open and found Toulouse instead.  
  
"Where is SATINE?" the Duke yelled. Toulouse thought for a second, and then started rattling off in French; a language the Duke obviously did not understand, because he turned on his heel and marched out of the room, muttering to himself. 


End file.
